The Music Within
by Jewlee01
Summary: Because every couple has a song, Sasuke and Sakura just have more than one. Fifth, Be Mine - Robyn.
1. Don't Forget

Wow. Haven't uploaded in _ageeeees_. First upload in a few years now.  
Okay, well I'm starting to write stories once again.  
A collection of oneshots, based on my favourite songs.  
First up, Demi Lovato.

And you all know, I don't own the song or the characters.

**

* * *

  
Don't forget - Demi Lovato.**

Rain pelted the windows as a lone figure sat upon the seat staring into the pitch black sky.

A pale hand placed itself upon the window and slowly slipped down the cold glass.

What happened to them? Why was it turning into a real nightmare for her? Had he forgotten about her?

The pink haired girl tucked her knees into her chest, wanting to cry - but couldn't. She had no more tears left to shed, he had left her and that was the end. Why couldn't she forget about the times they had shared.

The spark she felt when she kissed him, hugged or even held his hand.

"Sasuke.." she whispered into her knees.

The table held a picture of her and Sasuke. Sasuke stood behind her hugging the pink haired girl - while she had her arms placed on his. Sakura smiled like there was no tomorrow and the tall, dark haired figure had a small - yet visible - smile.

Carefully taking out the picture from the frame, Sakura stared at it. One question ran through her head - what happened to us?

"_Somewhere we went wrong_..." the pink haired girl said to the picture, her voice barely a whisper.

Hesitantly, she dropped the happy photo into the fireplace.

Emerald eyes watched as the photo was consumed by flames. Sasuke's face disappeared as it turned into ash, a tear slid down her porcelain cheek.

Once the photo had turned to cinders, her attention had turned back outside the window.

Her eyes squinted as she saw a figure walk away, tall.. broad shoulders.. Green eyes widened, no.. no, it can't be!

Sakura stumbled towards the front door, yanking it open and running towards the figure. As she got closer, the figure walked away. Not looking back.

The soaked girl stopped running and stood still. Watching the back of the figure become smaller and smaller and finally disappear.

She didn't feel the rain hit her bare skin, she didn't care.

"Don't forget..."

"...about me."

* * *

Oh, she's such a babe! I love her songs.  
Well I _hope_ you enjoyed that, I'm a bit off now cause I haven't been writing for _years_.  
Reviews are much appreciated. (:

**Word Count; **345.


	2. Like You Crazy

My second oneshot, if you want, you can request a song and I'll try my best to try and write one.

But I would have to think about another pairing other than, Sasuke&Sakura.

You may wanna listen to the song while reading the story.

No, don't own either of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Night Rider Sidekick - Like You Crazy.**

Sasuke sat in class staring at the pink haired girl who sat a few seats away from him. He couldn't help but stare at _her, _Haruno Sakura.

The Uchiha Sasuke had a little crush on the Haruno Sakura - okay maybe more than a crush. Who wouldn't? Sakura was pretty, amazing, sexy, beautifu-

Dammit, he needed to _stop _thinking about her, but he always found himself staring and thinking about the pink haired girl.

He had no idea why hadn't he claimed her already, he liked admiring from afar.

The girl who was currently occupying his thoughts turned around and her sparkling green eyes met with his mysterious black orbs.

Sasuke's heart started beating racing - this was not a good sign from him. His heartbeat was going out of control and he was worried that the people around him could hear it.

Sasuke broke the contact when he looked down and glared at his desk, damn this, damn feelings.

The bell had gone and Sasuke took his sweet time packing up his books. Once he had finished he looked up, there stood the pink haired girl.

He raised a dark eyebrow, "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly. Damn, his heartbeat was racing again - he tried to keep it under control.

Sakura fidgeted with the strap of her bag, "I, um was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" she said quickly and nervously.

Sasuke was slightly taken back by what she had just asked, "Why?" he blurted out, he had always thought that she had never noticed him before.

"Well, um, I _kinda_ like you." she whispered quietly but Sasuke had heard it.

Sasuke leaned closer to the fidgeting girl, "Does it happen to you too?" he asked.

The pink haired girl stared at him, confused "What?"

"Your heartbeat." was all he said and instantly the girl figured it out.

"... Everyday, when I see you."

* * *

Enjoyed it? Hope so, one of my favourite songs.

I'm not sure if anyone has ever heard of this song before, but its pretty popular in New Zealand.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

**Word Count; **336.


	3. You belong with me

Oh, so my third story.  
aw, i love Taylor Swift, good singer she is!  
and i loved her in 'the hannah montana' movie. her songs are just so good!  
and no, im not a fan of miley cyrus, so please don't request her songs.  
i dont own anything really. except my gossip girl dvd. (:  
enjoy!

* * *

**You belong with me - Taylor Swift.**

"Stupid, know it all cheerleader. She's ugly anyways, psh. I could _so_ take her." mumbled a pink haired girl while walking home.

She continued to talk to herself, "I know him better than that stupid redhead. She can go di-"

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl known as Sakura, turned around to come face to face with her best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." she said.

Ruffling his hair a bit, he replied. "Hey, wanna walk home together?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she began walking "Sure, why not?"

"How are you and Karin?" Sakura asked out of nowhere, startling Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sigh before replying, "So much drama." was all he said.

"Well I-"

**BEEP BEEP**

Both whipped away to see a pink convertible parked a few feet behind them.

Karin.

"Sasuke-kun! Come shopping with me!" Karin yelled out to him.

Raking a hand threw his raven locks, he looked at me, "Yeah, might as well go with her. I'll see you later, Sakura." Sasuke walked over to her car and got in.

The red head pulled him in for a kiss and looked up at the girl on the sidewalk.

Karin then threw Sakura a look which meant "I win." after their little kiss, she drove off.

-

"Bitch." Sasuke swore to himself.

"Sasuke..?" a voice said beside him.

Onyx eyes looked up, "Sakura." he nodded to acknowledge her.

The emerald eyed girl sat beside him, "What's wrong?" she asked, she could tell something was wrong - after all she was his best friend.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "The damn bitch cheated on me." he hissed. What pissed him off was that he was cheated on. A Uchiha is never cheated on, it was a blow to his pride.

Sakura looked at him with wide emerald eyes, "Oh."

A silence fell between the two.

"I don't think she understood you at all..." Sakura said, eyes glued to the ground - she could feel Sasuke staring at her.

"...not the way I do." she finished.

"What?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Okay, um I actually like you. Okay maybe more than like, maybe just maybe I love-" Sasuke had leaned in for a kiss, sweet, short and straight to the point. "-you."

Sasuke leaned forward til their foreheads were touching, "Well, maybe I love you too."

Sakura smiled and lent in for another kiss.

"You belong with me."

* * *

hate it? love it?

kthxbye.

**Word Count; **428


	4. Body Language

i'm alive, next song.  
Body Language - Jesse McCartney ft T-Pain.  
don't own the song or naruto.

* * *

**Body Language - Jesse McCartney ft T-Pain.**

Black eyes stared at the pink haired girl dancing a few feet away from where he was sitting.

She was seductively swaying her hips and flaunting the amazing body of hers.

Her body language was practically scream _'Heeeey! I'm free!' _

The pink haired girl continued to twirl, now noticing the dark orbs watching her. She was luring him in.

Sasuke stood up, walking towards the teasing girl. Her back was to him but she could feel him coming closer behind her.

Suddenly strong arms gripped her hips and a hot breath came closer to her ear.

"What else can you do with those hips, hm?" he whispered huskily to her.

The pink haired girl turned to look him in the eye, "Oh, you want me to show you what I can do?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow suggestively with a slight smirk.

Sasuke flashed her one of his own smirks, he then grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the bar.

* * *

Short? yeah, i know.  
yeeeeep.  
**word count; **174


	5. Be Mine

guess who's back! i wont be around for long though, uni starts in a week or so.  
so, let's get this show on the road!  
the song is 'be mine' by Robyn. listen to the piano version because that version is absolutely beautiful.

the song and naruto is not mine.

* * *

My eyes follow the dark haired man walk towards a girl. A girl, with long beautiful hair and the biggest eyes I've ever seen. A girl, that wasn't _me_.

I watch them from my spot, as she pouts and he smirks at her.

My mind drifts back to when he used to smirk at me while we were dating.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The boy that occupied every girl's dreams.

From the start of our relationship I knew he would never truly be mine, but I wanted to make it work. I tried so hard, tried to keep him happy, interested in me.

But I knew that everything I tried would be a waste, as his heart belonged to _her, only her._

A tear slid down my face as my heart clenched at the sight of them.

Seven months into our relationship he decided to call it quits, what was the use in staying in a relationship with a woman who he didn't even love?

Sometimes I wish he had gotten over her and fallen in love with me, obviously that never happened...

Within the month after our break up, they were finally together.

I watch as the couple start to walk away. I stare at his back, and then glare at the pink haired girl walking next to him.

She is Haruno Sakura, the one he loves. The one that has his heart.

He says something which causes her to stop walking and her emerald eyes widen, then she smiles at him. Sasuke smiles back before leaning down to kiss her.

My eyes widen, he smiled... he didn't smirk, he actually smiled... for her.

I clench my fists and throw them one last glare before turning the opposite direction they're going and start walking away.

This time, I will walk away from him and I will find my own love.

"Cause you never were and you never will be mine."

* * *

okay, who actually thought this was in Sakura's point of view, be honest here!  
i wanted to try something new.  
there's probably like a thousand typos and everything, only wrote this in half an hour ok!  
hope you guys enjoyed it!  
no promises that i'll be writing a story any time soon!

byeeeee.

**Word Count; **319


End file.
